1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for attachment to portable electric hand drills to allow the drill to be used as a grinder to sharpen lawn mower blades and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,965, discloses an attachment for a portable electric drill to allow the drill to be used as a grinder to sharpen tools (see FIGS. 10 and 11 of the Phillips patent). Machovec, U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,629, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,980, disclose devices for sharpening the blade of a lawn mower in which an abrasive wheel is reciprocated along the blade to be sharpened. Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,971, discloses a device for sharpening shears and scissors. Ribar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,899, discloses a device for sharpening scissors. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.